


You Are My Sunshine

by Littleskyfoxs



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avian Charles | Grian, Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Claustrophobic TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Beats TommyInnit to Death (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Grian is tommy's dad, Kinda Songfic, Tommy's finally home, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Watcher Charles | Grian, Watcher Tommyinnit, Winged Charles | Grian, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), You Are My Sunshine, however it's not done, i modified a song, plus tommy died in a small area of obsidian and tommy is claustrophobic, seriously that's a painful way to go, this stated off when i made a mini comic thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleskyfoxs/pseuds/Littleskyfoxs
Summary: Tommy's Dad is Grian. When Tommy died he subconciously teleported to Where his home lies, with his dad.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Sam | Awsamdude & TommyInnit
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay im finally writing a crossover of these two fandoms  
> might cross post onto wattpad aswell for people who aren't on ao3, so if you see this on wattpad and are like me where il click it and wonder why the story is so familiar, that's why  
> i did a whole part but then the wifi left when i pressed save draft and now my life sucks

Tommy had died, in a painful way. Beaten to death by his abuser, trapped in a claustrophobic room made of obsidian. 

Tommy started to gain consciousness, his head hurt, his arms hurt, everything hurt. Slowly the pain started to fade. a bright light he hadn't noticed yet was going through his eyelids. he was confused, wasn't he dead? He slowly started to gain more of his senses, he could feel grass below him. he could smell fresh grass. slowly he opened his eyes he could see sunlight shining through the leaves of jungle tees. Slowly he sat up panick starting run through his veins. he had died in prison, he could feel a pantom pain run through him. quickly he grabbed out his communicator, busted. Sighed and looked at his suroundings. Not far from him was what looked like a hobbit home. he got up and slowly started to walk to it.

Grian was flying around his build cringing at the unfinished back. he almost started to fall when he saw a familiar figure near his hobbit hole. He landed onto the top of his mansion and took out his comunicator, almsot dropping it when he saw the chat.

Tommyinnit joined the game

Stressmonster: Is there a new hermit?  
Xsumavoid: There wasn't supposed to?

quickly Grian typed in

Grian: I volunteer to find him!  
Xsumavoid: I'll come with.  
Grian: No I got this.  
Xsumavoid: Alright then, tell me when you find him

Grian: Will do :)

Grian put his communicator down and flew over to the Hobbit hole. what he saw broke his heart, his baby boy had grown up, but he was also beaten badly. "Tomsy?"she asked out. Tommy turned around glee in his eyes, "Papa!" Tommy ran over to his dad. "I'm home pa, I'm finally home." they tackled eachother in a hug, Grian wrapped his wings around Tommy in a protective embrace, "My baby boy, he's home" when they let go they held eachother's hands and tommy asked, "Did i make you proud? Are you proud papa?" the way tommy's voice sounded so broken hurt Grian, he wiped a tear from his son's eyes and responded, "Yes you did, yes you did. My brave, Brave boy." 

Grian brought Tommy inside the hobbit hole and took out sugar milk and cocoa beans to make hot chocolate. when he was done he passed a cup of hot cocoa with little marshmellows to tommy and sat down at the table. "Tommy why are you bleeding? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Tommy looked at the mini marshmellows floating in the cocoa. tears started to fill his eyes, he told Grian about how he was visiting his serve's admin in prison and the small obsidian room surrounded with lava. he told him how there was a security problem and how he was supposed to stay in there for a week. Grian was very concirned knowing that tommy was clasutrophobic, and that he was supposed to stay in a small room for a week, with a admin who was for some reason in a prison. Tommy told him how things got heated in an arguement between him and the admin, and how the admin started to beat him, he told him how he pleaded with the admin to stop but he didn'. He told him how on his last hearts, the admin grabbed tommy's hair and slammed him against the obisdian, cracking his skull, taking his last cannon life. at the end of it Tommy was crying, Grian was at his side hugging him and brushing his hand through his hair, he told him conforting words and held Tommy's hand. and if Tommy was honsest, that was the most affection he had gotten in a months. when tommy finally calmed down to just sniffleing Grian asked another quesion. " Tomsy what do you mean by cannon life?" "Tommy looked at Grian with a distraught,confused puppy face, "A cannon life, you do have that don't you? where if a death is sigificant, it counts as cannon, and once you die three cannon times you die forever?" Grian was upset, he used to be an admin once before he was on Hermitcraft. It was against the rules for an admin to restrict how many times a player can respawn. Ghosts only came from players who were too attatched to their hardcore worlds and stayed spectating the worlds long after they die. it was unheard from for a player in a normal infinite respawn world to come out a ghost. Grian wanted to so baddly go over there and punch that sucker in the face but he couldn't he'd risk the lives of the players that inhabbited the server he controled. 

He grabbed Tommy's hand's and looked in his eyes, "We dont have to worry about that here, okay kiddo?" Tommy slowly nodded. grian slowly grabbed out his communicator, making sure that tommy could see where his hand's were since when he only saw him reaching for somthing he flinched. "Toms im going to call my admin," upon seeing the rappid head shaking and fear that came from tommy, he added, "he's a nice admin, wouldnt hurt a fly. il tell him to come unarmed." slowly tommy nodded, if his father trusted him he should too right?

Grian called Xsuma over, when he arrived at the door Grian started to talk, "Before you enter, Tommy's a little flinchy, his admin killed him in his last server, and apperently didn't allow any more that three respawns if the death was relevant." Xsuma was shocked to say the least. "But that's against the rules." "I know but clearly the admin didn't get the memo, and get this the admin is also in jail." "I'll have to bring this up in the next Admin meeting, it's the admin's responsibility to keep any player safe." 

When Xsuma entered the room he sat across the table from tommy. tommy looked sad but also happy, "Are you the admin here?" "Yep, it's my job to keep every player safe." tommy visibly relaxed a bit. "your helmet." "Yeah, it's a bee, do you like bee's?" "my friend did, i miss him, but we had a falling out. He really liked bees." "what was his name?" "It's Tubbo... Im a little worried too, hes on his last life, and i won't be there to protect him." "Well, Admin's aren't actually allowed to limit the amount of respawns a player can have, it's against admin code and rules." "what's admin code?" "it basically means that Admins have to protect their players and keep them from any permanant harm." tommy slowly nodded his head he grabbed out the Your Tubbo compass out of his pocket. It spun wildly. "What's that?" "It's a compass ghostbur gave me." "ghostbur?" "ghostbur is uncle phil's son, phil was forced to take his last cannon life when he blew up lmanburg, and now he's a ghost." "you're not the only ghost?" "yeah?" grian pulled out his communicator upon hearing that his nephew was dead, killed by his brother. "can you tell me who else is a ghost?" "well right now there are four dead people, me, mexican dream, ghostbur, and schlatt" xsuma saw grian panickly typing on his communicator, he exused himself from the table and walked over to grian. "hey grian what's wrong?" "i told phil, when i left tommy with him to never let him go to a violent server, i didn't want tommy to experiacne the chaos i felt when i was apart of evo. but he betrayed my trust and never even told me any updates abut how tommy is." "well from what i gathered multiple players are 'cannonically' dead." grian looked at his communicator, the endless messages he sent left unread, "Hey xsuma can you show tommy around hermitcraft while i talk to phil?" xsuma nodded and whent back over to tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops  
> i wrote a part of it but i had to take a break and i forgot to save it. oh well it wasn't like i really wanted.

once the two left the hobbit hole, xsuma looked at tommy and started to speak. "Do you remember how to fly?" tommy nodded a bit. "Well then do you need rockets?" tommy looked at him confused, "rockets?" "yeah rockets use then to get some lift" tommy shivered a bit, he told him about how he doen't like rockets, xsuma looked at him concerened, "well why don't you try and fly up, once you gain some height, close your ears, im going to use a rocket go get up ther with you." tommy nodded and did as he was told. once xsuma got into the sky they started to fly over to the shopping district, visiting other nearby bases on the way.

over with grian, he was pissed as fuck. he started to call phil, but the call didn't go through. he called again and using watcher magic, forced the call through. on the other side phil was enjoying some coffee when grian called, it was really early in the morning for him, so when he saw the call he ingored it to tired to to deal with whoever was calling him. the caller called again, but the call went through without phil doing anything, phil sighed as he knew who was on the other side. suddenly a voice boomed over the speakerphone, "PHIL!" "hey grian." phil sighed, he really didn't want to deal with it at that moment. "Phil, tell me why my son's ghost teleported himself over to me." phil chocked on his coffee. "what?" "hes dead phil, just like your son." phil really shouldn't have taken another sip of his coffee because he started to choke again, "how do you know that?" "apparently tommy saw him die, to your hands." phil shrunk a bit in his seat. grian continued. "phil listen there is a whole rant i can go on, but i won't. I just want you to tell me the name of your admin." "why?" "because admin's aren't allowed to limit respawns, it's against the rules." "and why would i tell you?" "well first off the councel (of admins) would be able to bring your son back, with his sanity back, they'd bring back all the dead people since they aren't supposed to be dead anyways, second off you were supposed to not let tommy into a chaos server." phil did want his son back, and grian was right, he did let grian's son into a violent server when he was specifically told not to. however this could possibly endanger the current members. “Grian I’ll tell you his name once you figure out a safe way to transport all the players and important mobs like Michael, Steve, and also bring back henery.” You see it would have been simple enough to have the players leave the world, however they signed a contract. And if they did leave the world, non players like ranboo and tubbo’s adopted child, Michael, or Tommy’s cow henery or techno’s polar bear Steve would be left to suffer at the hands of the admin. “Alright then, I’ll talk to you later, goodby Phi.” “Bye”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided include Michael, because although I’m not completely fond of his existence, i still like him, kinda, anyways I’d be heartbroken if Michael was to be suffering at the hamd’s of dream. Dream could threaten his life to make them return, and Henry and Steve they can’t be left in the hands of dream

**Author's Note:**

> i am a sucker for crossovers. and i hope you like this story I'll try and update as much as possible. but i have storys on other sites that need attention aswell so updates may be slow occaisionally. :D


End file.
